


Small Comfort

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bob - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Alderaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comfort

He found her staring out the viewpoint at the swirling clouds of hyperspace. She looked as if she was a thousand light-years away. Han watched her, wishing he could find something to say.

 _I'm sorry your world and everyone on it -- your whole family -- were reduced to component atoms._

But that was too harsh.

While he was contemplating, Leia finally noticed him. "Han, how long -- "

"I'm sorry," he blurted.

She nodded slowly.

"I mean, if there'd been anything that I could've done -- "

"But there wasn't." Her voice was hard, and cold as the space between stars.

"No. But I thought, maybe ... "

She pushed herself to her feet, brushed by him.

"Look, Leia, I -- " Now or never. "I wish I knew what to say. But I don't. I don't think there's anything I _can_ say. But I just wanted to let you know -- I'm here for you."

She stopped. Turned around. Stared at him as if she'd never really seen him before. To his surprise, she fell into his arms, and let out a choked sob, and then another. He felt her tears soak his shirt, and rubbed her back.

It seemed he didn't need words after all.


End file.
